<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930188">Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Underage Sex, don't let the title fool you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong finds a way to be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Other Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Don't let the title fool you. This fic is a bit dark. It was supposed to be a drabble, but yeah, ended up being almost 2000 words.</p><p>The other party in this fic is never named. You can think of whatever pairing you'd like.</p><p>The brick is rough against Jaejoong’s back, sticking to and gripping at his t-shirt. He’s down to the last few puffs on his last cigarette, and wonders where he’ll get money for more. His father has noticed missing cash and it isn’t as easy to sneak a few won from his wallet. Despite this, and the hunger curling through his body, Jaejoong is happy.</p><p>Content.</p><p>For a few minutes.</p><p>The summer air is warm, even at two in the morning. It’s dark enough to be ignored by most who walk by him, only a few meeting his eyes and then looking away. Probably because of the blood on his cheek and the bruises forming to slowly close his left eye. It’s only his fault because he knows better to the spout off about gay sex when he’s fighting with his father.</p><p>“Hey, kid, you want to suck on something else?”</p><p>Jaejoong mentally rolls his eyes, but he blows out a final drag of his cigarette and tosses it away. He eyes the man approaching him. He isn’t unattractive, but looks to be in his mid thirties. He’s wearing slacks, a button down, loafers. Jaejoong wonders if he’s married.</p><p>“No thanks. Just out for a smoke.”</p><p>The man smiles. “Pity. You have gorgeous lips.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The man takes a step closer and Jaejoong stiffens. The only nice thing about beatings from his father is that he’s learned to defend himself.</p><p>“Are you sure? With your pretty bleeding face down at my dick, it won’t take me long.”</p><p>Jaejoong thinks about it for a moment and licks his lips, smirking when the man groans and steps closer. Close enough to curl his fingers through Jaejoong’s belt loops. He doesn’t care about a blowjob. He’s sucked on so many dicks at his school, teachers included, that one more won’t even matter. He’ll be on his knees tomorrow for at least one basketball player. But it’s more that this man is intruding on his peaceful moment. A moment of pure bliss, alone. It won’t be long until he has to go back to school or back home.</p><p>“What’s the going rate to have a pair of pretty lips wrapped around my cock?” the man asks, dragging his fingertip along the collar of Jaejoong’s t-shirt.</p><p>Jaejoong tilts his head back. He can’t help it. Just being touched chases away the demons most nights. Lips press against his jaw, and Jaejoong lifts his hands and slides them around his waist.</p><p>It’s tempting. He’s never been paid for a blowjob. This will make him a prostitute. A hooker. But having money is better than just losing part of his soul with every fuck.</p><p>He has no idea how much a blowjob on the street is worth.</p><p>“How much are you willing to pay to have my pretty lips around your cock?” Jaejoong asks, making sure to hitch his voice lower and end with a slight moan.</p><p>The man chuckles. “Two hundred dollars.”</p><p>Jaejoong makes a show of rolling his eyes but is screaming <i>TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS WHY THE FUCK HAVEN’T I BEEN DOING THIS FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS</i>.</p><p>“Make it three,” Jaejoong murmurs and actually lets the man kiss him on the lips.</p><p>The man smiles. “Give me a good reason to give you three.”</p><p>“I will as soon as I get on my knees. You got a condom?”</p><p>“Of course.” The man slips his arm around Jaejoong’s waist, presses a kiss to his cheek, and starts walking down the street.</p><p>They pass under a street light, and the man stops, staring at him. “Fuck, kid, how old are you?”</p><p>Jaejoong grins up at him and licks his lips. “Old enough for you to give me three hundred.”</p><p>“God. Have you even done this before?”</p><p>Jaejoong is pretty sure he’s asking if he’s sold himself and not if he’s given someone a blowjob, but he isn’t going to tell the truth. “Really? You’re asking me that? Again, let’s get me on my knees and you’ll see how much practice I’ve had.”</p><p>“How old are you?” he asks again.</p><p>Jaejoong scowls at him and tries to pull away.</p><p>The man tightens his hold and says, “I just want to know so I can know if I’m living out a fantasy or not.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiles and continues walking with him. “I turn seventeen in January.”</p><p>The man groans, steps faltering, before straightening up and speeding up.</p><p>Jaejoong laughs. “Young enough for three hundred?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes. Come on.” The man leads him between two buildings, up a steep incline with small houses on both sides. It’s darker here, with only a few porch lights showing the way. Jaejoong doesn’t mind. He knows the area well and it makes him feel safe enough. He takes the lead and pulls the man to an alcove between two dark houses. He knows the ahjumma that lives on the left, and her porch light is just enough for Jaejoong to see what he’s doing.</p><p>He pushes the man against the wall and uses his hips to drop to his knees. He looks up and smiles, rubbing the man’s erection through his pants. The man swallows.</p><p>“Condom?”</p><p>“Pocket.”</p><p>Already with single words. Jaejoong smirks. He shoves his hand in one pocket and only feels a phone. He twists his hand enough to grip the man’s dick through the pocket, earning him another moan, and then goes for the other pocket. He pulls out the condoms, three stuck together, and tears one off and replaces the other two.</p><p>The man fumbles with his belt while Jaejoong rips into the packaging. In moments, he’s face to cock with a decent sized erection. He puts his lips around the condom, and rolls it on with a few bobs of his head. The man curses quietly.</p><p>Jaejoong smiles up at him and keeps going until the condom is secure. He’s going to be sure to tell Mr. Park that his after school lessons were successful. He grips the base of it, and then moves faster, taking most of the man into his throat all at once. Fingers twist his hair and pull, and Jaejoong gives up control, lets the man fuck his face. He whimpers though, pretends to gag, and puts his hands on the man’s thighs to steady himself. He looks up when he can, but it’s difficult with his face pressed against the buttons of the man’s shirt.</p><p>His jaw starts to ache, but Jaejoong doesn’t care. His cock is so hard. He loves being forced, being taken, being used. The man’s grunting speeds up, his hands tighten in Jaejoong’s hair. He’s about to come, and Jaejoong smirks. Give this man all his money’s worth.</p><p>Jaejoong yanks himself away and the man growls at him and actually slaps him. Jaejoong pouts up at him, demure and cowed, but still quickly pulls off the condom. He strokes the man firmly, roughly, and the man moans, yanking Jaejoong back by his hair.</p><p>Jaejoong gasps. “Fuck ... want you ... want you to fuck me. Want you to dominate and hurt me. Fuck.”</p><p>“Fuck,” the mans moans again and his cock pulses. Jaejoong watches for the first sign of release and licks his lips. The man gasps, cock twitching forcefully. Jaejoong tilts his head up and come splashes on his neck and t-shirt. A drop flicks up to his cheek, and Jaejoong licks his lips with a whimper, squeezing the man through his orgasm.</p><p>Jaejoong wants to lick his hand clean, but then there isn’t much point to the condom and he’s smarter than that. Instead, he unbuttons his jeans, pulls out his own erection, and uses his come covered hand to jerk himself off. Probably again, not smart, but fuck, Jaejoong is horny as fuck.</p><p>Fingers trail down his jaw and Jaejoong opens his eyes, whimpering. The man leans down and kisses him, and Jaejoong moans, hand speeding up. With the wet sounds filling the alley, it’s not long before Jaejoong is moaning out his own release, actually covering the man’s loafers in come.</p><p>“Naughty boy,” the man says. “Lick them clean.”</p><p>Jaejoong moans, body still twitching from the orgasm, but he does as he’s told, getting on his hands and knees to lick up his come from the man’s shoes. Hands slip into the back of his jeans and cup his ass.</p><p>“I want to fuck you so hard, but I can’t afford you.”</p><p>Jaejoong whines and pushes back into his hands.</p><p>The man chuckles and squeezes. “Sexy. You’re way too young to be this sexy and to suck cock that well.”</p><p>Jaejoong finally sits back, dislodging the man’s hands. His pants are now down around his thighs. He cups his erection and strokes. “Lots of practice.”</p><p>“So I see, and what? Two fifty?”</p><p>Jaejoong pouts up at him, and the man shivers. “Could have sworn it was three.”</p><p>“You came all over my clothes, baby. I’m going to need them cleaned.”</p><p>“You came all over my clothes, too. Two-seventy five.”</p><p>The man laughs and nods. “Fine. Two-seventy five.” He takes out his wallet and removes the bills.</p><p>Jaejoong fights off drool. Two hundred and seventy five American dollars. He’s never had so much money in his life. The man helps him to his feet and then slides the bills into Jaejoong’s pocket.</p><p>“I’d shove them into your panties, but you aren’t wearing any.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t often.”</p><p>“Fuck, kid.” The man curls his hand around Jaejoong’s neck and pulls him close enough to kiss. “Guess it’s a little too late to ask if you’re all right?” He runs his finger over the cut on his cheek.</p><p>Jaejoong rolls his eyes, just because the man can’t see. Instead, he puts his hands on the man’s chest and leans back to smile up at him. He’s happy when the man’s breath hitches.</p><p>“I’m fine. This is nothing.”</p><p>“You’ll be all right?” he asks, running his finger down Jaejoong’s bruised cheek.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Too bad. I can see myself taking you home and keeping you.”</p><p>Jaejoong scoffs. “I have school in like four hours, hyung.”</p><p>The man smiles at the casual term and kisses him again. “A man can dream of having a pretty toy to play with.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good dream.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>They stand together for another minute and the man continues to kiss him.</p><p>“You’re about to get charged for this, hyung,” Jaejoong whispers.</p><p>The man laughs. “Okay, okay. I’ll go. Take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Jaejoong.”</p><p>“Jaejoong.” The man smiles and kisses him again. “See you around, beautiful.”</p><p>Jaejoong nods and lets him go. The man touches his cheek one more time and then leaves. Jaejoong stays in the alcove long enough to watch him until he disappears. He puts his hand in his pocket and grips them in a fist. He smiles. Two hundred and seventy five dollars. He smiles and takes off running down the street, just barely keeping himself from whooping in pure joy.</p><p>When he stumbles into his home and comes face to face with his irate father, he doesn’t even try to dodge the first blow. He doesn’t even care. For the first time, he has a way to make money, a way to save money, so he can get out of this house, away from his father, and really, really be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>